All Hope Is Not Lost
by Skater11
Summary: Charlie and Joey. Can they be brought back together and prove that love really does conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She looked around her and saw nothing but water, just like she wanted it to be. Or so she thought, she wasn't so sure anymore. A few years ago she would have given anything to be in this situation; surrounded by nothing but water, no family to cause her pain and the space to be what and who she wanted to be. But this meant nothing now, how could it? In place of her heart there was a gaping a hole. She thought getting away from it all would do her good, focus on working for a while and try and forget about some things. That plan had failed epically. Every night she was haunted by the image of Charlie standing on the pier; every night she crawled onto the hard mattress and tried to think of happy memories but whatever she thought of she still ended up with the same image - Charlie.

Joey woke with a start, she had heard someone calling her name. She scanned the room but there was not a soul in sight and assumed she must have been dreaming. She pulled herself up and suddenly realised that her pillow was wet and assumed she must have knocked a cup of water over during the night that was standing on her bedside table. She glanced over to the table and saw that the time was only six am then she saw that her cup was still sitting on top of the table perfectly fine. Clearly it hadn't been the cause of the damp pillow. Confused, she got up stretched and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were puffier that they usually were in the morning and it all clicked - she had been crying in her sleep.

She grabbed a few clothes from her drawer and started getting ready when she heard someone call her name again. The voice sounded so much like Charlie's that suddenly her palms were sweaty and butterflies had found their way into her stomach. For a minute she imagined Charlie standing outside her bedroom door but then reality came crashing down - she was on a boat in the middle of the ocean, there was no way Charlie could be here. She turned around examining the room, but there was no one else there except herself and the door was shut. She figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her due to the lack of sleep.

She took a deep breath and tried to forget all the Charlie related thoughts that had just invaded her mind. She grabbed her shorts put them on then grasped her t-shirt and slung it on, not caring what she looked like. She tiptoed out of her room careful not to wake anyone, grabbed her iPod from the table and went up on deck. Before she knew it she found herself lying on deck and staring out to sea listening to her iPod, it seemed it was all she did nowadays.

Half an hour had passed when suddenly she saw a shadow in front of her. She immediately got up, pulled her headphones from her ears and turned around, then became nervous at the sight of who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Jo! You okay?"

"Hi Ryan, yeah I'm fine, just relaxing before we have to start work," she replied, thankful for the fact that it was Ryan, rather than his Dad - her boss. As much as she was grateful for John, Ryan's Dad, for taking her on at such short notice and giving her the means to get away from the bay, she didn't much like the idea of him finding her upset like this. Ryan on the other hand was amazing, he was like the brother she wished Brett could have been -so kind and understanding. Since she'd been on the long haul, Ryan had found Joey looking rather upset a few times but every time, he didn't ask any questions - he just simply hugged her and told her that he was always there for her if she ever needed anything or if she ever wanted to talk. Joey was pleased to know that she had someone to turn to if she ever felt ready to.

"Jo… can I ask you a question?" he stammered, fearing how Joey may react to what his was about to ask.

"It would never work between us Ryan…," Joey answered cheekily, now grinning.

"Ha ha. Nice one Joey, umm… no it wasn't about that actually… not that I don't think you're attractive… you're beautiful… but I don't like you in that way… okay I'm digging myself a bigger hole by the minute aren't I?"

"Yeah kind of… what is it you wanted to ask me then?" Joey asked him, now intrigued.

"Okay here goes…" Ryan took a deep breath. "Are you really okay Joey? I know even if you aren't you probably wouldn't want to tell me anyway but I care about you Jo. I've known you for what? Two and a bit months? But you already feel like a little sister to me and its obvious something is bothering you. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm here if you need to talk," he told Joey truthfully.

"Thanks Ryan, that means a lot…oh gosh… I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore…," Joey said gradually getting quieter, and before she knew it, the feelings she had been pushing back for over 10 weeks now forced tears from her eyes. She fell to the floor, any strength she had one had was now gone. Ryan responded quickly and gathered her in his arms while she sobbed her heart out; or at least what was left of it. She shook from the force with which she was crying. He rocked her gently hoping it would soothe her somehow. Gradually her sobs got quieter and her shaking became less vigorous.

"Joey!" a voice called, it startled Joey somewhat as the voiced sounded distressed.

"Yeah?" Joey replied quietly in between her attempts to regain a normal breathing pattern after crying so much.

"I need you!" The voice answered. Joey immediately turned around to face Ryan confused at what he was saying and astonished that his voice had sounded so much like Charlie's.

"What did you say?" Joey asked curiously.

"Me? I didn't say anything. I just heard you say 'yeah', so I just assumed you were talking to yourself," he replied, confusion written across his face.

"Really? Oh right. It's just that I heard someone say something… and it sounded like Ch-… umm just like someone I used to know, and I guess it freaked me out a little… especially considering the voice answered me."

"Huh? The voice _answered _you? Explain…," Ryan said, as he shifted position so that he could look Joey in the eye. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on her arm letting her know that he was there for her.

"Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning… this morning I woke up after I heard someone call my name, I looked around but there was no one there... I just thought that I had been dreaming or something. Anyway… I began getting dressed but then it happened again… I heard someone call my name and again there was no one there and I definitely hadn't been dreaming so I just put it down to the lack of sleep, thinking that perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me. And just now I heard it again, but this time it sounded so much like someone I used to know…" Joey scrunched her face, hoping to stop the tears she felt well up in her eyes yet again.

"Anyway yeah… I heard my name being called again so I answered it with a 'yeah' and the voice answered saying 'I need you' but it sounded so much like her…" At this she fell to pieces and tears rolled down her already tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay honey, I'm here… you cry and let it all out," Ryan said lovingly, pulling her towards him, her head now resting on his chest and for the first time in years she felt safe and comforted by having a mans arms wrapped around her tightly. After Robbo she didn't see how she could ever let another man touch her at all but Ryan had proved to her that not all men are the same. Crying, she wondered how different her life would be if Ryan was her brother rather than Brett, maybe she would have Charlie's arms wrapped around her rather than Ryan's.


	3. Chapter 3

ashikinz - thank you, glad you like it :)

Amelia Louisa - thanks for reviewing :D

1818 - thanks for reviewing, and close! ish :)

Author W - thanks for the reviews, much appreciated!

jsco81 - Or is she... ;) Thanks for the reviews!

IdiotsApprentice - Teehee thanks :D ly x

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really really really appreciate them... this is my first fanfic so any feedback is a great help!

**Chapter 3**

Charlie shut the front door loudly, kicked off her shoes and threw her bag onto the table, not caring if she knocked something off the table. Her head was spinning; work had been chaotic - the night shift had been as demanding as ever and the station had been seriously understaffed.

She walked through the living room, slowly taking in the homely scent that always managed to calm her. After taking two paracetamol, she opened her bedroom door and walked over to her bed only to be greeted by a pile of clothes strewn across it. "_Ruby," _she thought to herself. She was forever going into her room to 'borrow' something and making a complete mess of her room, and today's mess was most likely from Ruby having a date with Xavier yesterday night. Charlie began folding and sorting the array clothes, trying to bring some kind of order back to her room. Ten minutes had passed and she had cleaned half of the pile when something suddenly stopped in her tracks. In her hands she now held a pair of baggy shorts that didn't belong to her. She instantly realised that they were Joey's and this hit her like a tonne of bricks. She willed herself just to fold them and shove them in a draw, just like she had done with her feelings but she couldn't. Suddenly all of the feelings came rushing back to her, and she could do nothing but sit on the edge of her bed and clutch the tattered shorts tightly in her hands, while tears slowly inched their way down her cheeks.

She was lost in thought, until she was brought out of her daze by the shrill beep of Ruby's alarm clock, evidently it was now half six. She then heard Ruby walk past her bedroom door, and slam the bathroom door shut after yelling "Urghh! Bloody boys!". Any other day Charlie would have gone to see if she was okay, but how was she supposed to help Ruby with her relationship problems if she couldn't face up to her own. She decided she needed to get out the house so she quickly changed into her running gear and left the house making as little noise as possible so as not to alert Ruby to the fact that she had already got back from work.

She arrived at the beach quicker than she usually did, her feet aching from pounding the pavement with more force than usual. She had hoped pushing herself physically might make the emotional pain hurt slightly less but it didn't. She now just found that her body ached as much as her heart did, she grabbed her side as a stitch caused her sudden pain and instantly her mind was thrown back in time to three months ago. Memories of herself and Joey racing along the beach infiltrated her mind - she had ran so fast that day she had ended up with a stitch just as she had now. She clung to the pain, and for a second she allowed herself to imagine that it was three months ago, that Joey was less than three feet away from her and that her heart wasn't ripped in two.

Charlie slowed down her pace and began walking along the beach, her legs with a mind of their own. She continued walking until she felt the need to sit down and try and force back the tears that had been threatening to break free. She sat on the beach with her legs tucked tight into her chest. She tried to rid her mind of all thoughts and just listen to the sound of the sea but that sound took her mind to a place she tried every day to avoid -memories of the day that she had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to sleep with Hugo, nor could she believe that the person that had been the cause of her continued unhappiness had not been Joey or Hugo. It had been herself and she hated herself for that.

All she had needed to do was admit to herself that she loved Joey and realise that that was all that mattered but she didn't. Instead she had freaked out and had broke both her own and Joey's heart whilst doing so. She didn't know if Joey would ever forgive her for that but what she did know was that she would never forgive herself.

She couldn't sit where she was on the beach anymore, all the memories that the setting had brought back were making her feel sick. She could feel Hugo's hands all over her, and the sheer thought of that made her want to vomit. Charlie got up, dusted the stand off her shorts and started to run again.

She continued running for what felt like an eternity and eventually ended up at the pier; she hadn't intended to but her feet were in control, not her. The pier was another place she did not want to be. It was the last place that Charlie had seen Joey, had kissed Joey, had spoke to her, had touched her. At these thoughts she broke down completely, overtaken by her emotions. As the emotions took over her she heard herself call Joey's name, hoping that the one person who could heal her would somehow answer her. Her mind raced with thoughts…

_Is Joey okay? Where is she? Will she ever forgive me?_

"Joey, please!" Charlie sobbed loudly, unable to control what she was saying.

_Will she ever come back? Will I ever see her again? Is she safe? What if something has happened to her?_

"Joey!!" she screamed.

"Yeah?!" Charlie heard someone answer, she looked all around her searching for who had spoken but she saw no one, the only person on the pier was herself. She crashed back down onto the hard wood and cried out the words, "I need you!"

Charlie had been sat on the pier crying for well over an hour when she felt a hand gently touch her on her shoulder, she turned around to see that the hand on her shoulder belonged to Aden.

"Charlie, what's up?" He asked softly, and with one word Charlie said all Aden had needed to hear to understand - "Joey."

"Aww sweetie come here." He offered Charlie his hand, which she accepted and used to pull herself up. Now standing, Aden pulled her into a tight hug, supporting Charlie as all her strength left her body as her tears left her eyes.

Aden knew Charlie hadn't been herself lately and he couldn't help noticing how the change in Charlie had coincided with Joey's departure. He had tried several times to get into contact with Joey but his phone calls were never answered and his texts never replied to.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia Louisa - Haha! That sounds like an ice cream and a half! Mmmmm! I was already craving Ben & Jerry's before I read that! Damn! I want ice cream again now - I shall just to have to imagine that my cereal is ice cream. Anyhow.. Thanks for the review :) Here's your update!

funkyshaz57 - Thanks for reviewing - much appreciated :D Enjoy...

what goes around comes around - thanks for reviewing :D

Thanks for everyone that has reviewed! I love them, and they make me smile :) So please keep them coming!

This Chapter is for Amelia Louisa as a well done for creating a whole new fic and posting it within thirty minutes of coming up with it and for being such an amazing writer! Enjoy... :)

**Chapter 4...**

It was now 8 am and Joey was lying in her bed with the duvet wrapped round her tightly. After Ryan had found her up on deck and she had heard the voice that had sounded so much like Charlie's she had fell apart and told Ryan everything. She had told him about Robbo raping her, Charlie helping her deal with the rape, Charlie then saving her life when Robbo attacked her, dancing on the boat with Charlie, Charlie denying how she really felt and freaking out, Charlie finally admitting her feelings, the amazing times her and Chalrie had spent together, how Charlie had completely freaked out about the whole gay label after the incident with Brett and then finally how Charlie had slept with Hugo. She explained how that was the reason why she had left summer bay so suddenly and the reason she was on the three month long haul.

Ryan could see how upset Joey was after reliving all of it, so he had decided to ask his dad whether Joey could take the day off and after seeing Joey, his Dad agreed that she was in no fit state to work. Joey didn't need much persuading to take the day off and go back to bed. Usually, she never missed a days work, but today she literally didn't have the strength in her to work - she was both physically and emotionally drained. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling; the silence consuming her. Joey fumbled through the pockets of her short she had thrown on the floor and pulled out her iPod. She turned it on not caring what she listened to - anything was better than silence. She pressed a few buttons blindly until a song started playing. There was something in the soft guitar sounds that made her pay more attention to the song. She began listening to the lyrics intently…

_Over the sea and far away, she's waiting like an iceberg, waiting to change, but she's cold inside, she wants to be like the water. All the muscles tighten in her face, buries her soul in one embrace, they're one and the same just like water. And the fire fades away, most of everyday is full of tired excuses but its too hard to say, I wish it were simple but we give up easily, you're close enough to see that, you're on the other side of the world to me. _

Suddenly everything was crystal clear to Joey. She loved Charlie with all her heart and when it came down to it that was all that really mattered. With the size her heart had grown to filled with love for Charlie, surely there was also room in her heart to forgive Charlie. She couldn't ignore or try and pretend that the incident between Charlie and Hugo didn't exist but now, with space to clear her head and time to think, she could perhaps begin to understand why Charlie had done it. Joey knew all too well how cruel and homophobic the world could be, after all, she had experienced it since she was 17 but had learnt to brush it off and get past it but for Charlie she was only just setting out on that journey. Charlie's head when Brett had spray painted her car must have been about the same place that Joey's was when she was 17 and someone tagged her locker; not an altogether sane and enjoyable place Joey had to admit.

Joey played the lyrics over in her head '_She's waiting like an iceberg, waiting to change…but she's cold inside.' _She wondered how Charlie was feeling right now, was she cold inside? Did Charlie miss her as much as she missed her? Was there any hope for them?

Lyrics are Kt Tunstall - Other Side Of The World... I do not own the lyrics... Lyrics belong to Kt Tunstall.


	5. Chapter 5

1818 - Thanks for reviewing again :)

jsco81 - this one's a wee bit longer :)

Henriette76 - thanks for reading and reviewing :D

Amelia Louisa - You're welcome! It could be worse though... it could be Barbie Girl that's stuck in your head ;)

Ashikinz - Thank you :)

**Chapter 5**

Charlie walked home silently from the pier with Aden by her side. When they reached Charlie's house Aden bid her goodbye, told her to phone him if she needed anything, gave her one last hug and left. Charlie had never really known Aden that well but he had been a real comfort to her down at the pier. He had listened to her tell him everything - how the relationship between her and Joey had developed slowly, how frightened and scared she had been, the whole Hugo incident and she had even told him how she deeply regretted how she had acted about the whole thing and that she would give anything to have a second chance with Joey. Aden had told her simply, "If you love her, fight for her."

Charlie walked into the house with Aden's words still buzzing around her mind, and was greeted by the smell of toast. _Act normal_ she told herself, _Ruby doesn't need to know that I have been upset and crying._

"Hey Ruby, any more of that toast going?" Charlie asked but then worried she had sounded as if trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah sure Charlz…" Ruby answered as she turned round from the toaster to face Charlie. There was clearly something wrong with her; her normal healthy looking complexion was gone, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were clearly tearstained.

"Charlie? Have you been crying?" Ruby asked, becoming increasingly worried about her sister, she hadn't been the Charlie she knew and loved for months now but today it was clear that she was deeply upset.

"…just that your eyes… they're all puffy and bloodshot" she continued.

"Just a long night shift that's all and I pushed myself too hard on my run…" Charlie tried to smile, but her eyes gave her away and Ruby saw straight through it.

"You do night shifts all the time and you never look like that Charlie" Ruby said pointing at Charlie's face.

"Ruby honestly it's nothing, just drop it okay."

"It's not nothing if you have been crying Charlie and don't say you haven't because I can tell that you have. I'm not a complete idiot… I hear you crying at night… I know you are cut up about Joey leaving. And I just wish that you would open up sometimes; you don't have to face everything alone you know Charlie."

"I know honey, it's just that this is all so damn hard" Charlie sobbed.

"I understand, but it's only as hard as you let it be. I'm not a mathematical genius but putting two and two together, Joey's the reason you have been so depressed recently no?"

"Yeah you could say that, but really the reason I'm so miserable and upset is because I acted like a complete idiot, and I drove the one person I ever truly loved out of my life, and I miss her more than you could imagine Ruby."

At hearing this Ruby finally understood the extent of Charlie's feelings for Joey for the first time.

"Look Charlie, if what you have just said to me is true, and that look in your eyes tells me it is, then do something about it. Go find her. Go find the love of your life and win her back. For all our sakes…"

Ruby continued after Charlie didn't seemed convinced "She's probably out there on some boat somewhere thinking exactly the same as you, regretting the way things turned out and wondering how you are." Charlie sat staring at the floor, trying to process what her little sister had just said to her and told her to do.

"Yeah…maybe." Charlie said slightly dazed.

"Well I'd best be off to school, wouldn't want to be late for maths now would I ?" Ruby grinned cheekily. "Bye Charlie, fight for her." Ruby said as she kissed her elder sister on her head, before picking her bag up off the floor and leaving the house. Charlie remained motionless, deep in thought, staring at the same spot on the floor.

Ruby's words whirred around in her head - 'she's probably thinking exactly the same thing as you are', if she was then why hadn't she replied to any of the numerous texts she had sent her? She rummaged around in her bag she had thrown across the table, and pulled out her phone. Still no new messages. Not one. Charlie had almost given up hope, but enough hope remained in her heart for her to send Joey a text every single day since the day she left. Today's message would be the 90th, and in two days Joey would have been gone for three months.

Charlie wondered if Joey would come back after three months like she said she would the day on the pier, and be back in two days time? If Joey did come back Charlie knew she would do anything to make her stay and give their relationship a second chance, even if that meant shouting from every rooftop in the Bay and telling the whole world than she Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, was in love with Joey. Female Joey. She had told Aden so that morning and she had meant every word of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews so far guys - I really appreciate them. Please review if you have anything to say or comment about it or any ideas about future plot lines :) - Skater x

**Chapter 6**

Joey had fallen asleep listening to her iPod, her eyelids once again emblazoned with Charlie's image. Suddenly the image of Charlie changed - she was no longer standing on the pier looking off into the distance staring at Joey. Charlie was now sat in a heap on the floor of the pier. Joey found herself walking towards Charlie, gently reaching out her hand to Charlie's shoulder when she close enough and said softly " Charlie? What's up?"

A strange noise woke Joey with a start, she opened her eyes and was welcomed by the view of her room rather than the previous heart wrenching image of Charlie. She scanned the room…no Charlie. The strange noise that had woke her occurred again - a low pitched beep. Over on her side table the screen of her phone was illuminated, the screen read '2 new messages'. Joey went to open and read the texts when her phone beeped again, the screen now read '10 new messages.' The number on the screen continued to rise rapidly - '17 new messages', '25 new messages', '37 new messages.' The number continued to rise until it reached '94 new messages.' In disbelief, Joey hurriedly opened her message inbox, and her heart fluttered at what she found; all but four of the texts where from Charlie.

All this time, Joey had thought that Charlie had forgotten all about her and there right in front of her were 90 text messages from Charlie. She opened the oldest first…

"Please forgive me Joey. I was a stupid, insane idiot. I don't know what I was thinking, well I wasn't thinking. I love you more than life itself and if you would give me a second chance I'd spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you made me. I hope with all my heart you are safe, love you always. C x"

All the things Joey had been subconsciously waiting for Charlie to say she has said - the day after she had left. Joey suddenly wished she had received the message the day it was sent, but then it occurred to her that she had been out at sea for months without a signal; no wonder she had only just received all the texts. Joey quickly continued reading the texts…

"Life isn't the same without you. I miss you. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to let me be the person for you I know that I can be. Love you always. C x"

"You don't realise what you've got until its gone right? I didn't realise it was this possible for me to feel so empty, life without you in it just isn't the same. Things that used to matter to me just don't anymore, you are the one person who has touched my soul and now with you gone, my soul feels cold. I love you. I miss you. C x"

"I have ran out of my own words to try and express how much I love you… 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds… love alters not with his brief hours or weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom,' I love you, and always will. C x"

"Play Hoobastank - The Reason on your iPod and listen to the lyrics - 'I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you.' I can and will change. I love you always. C x"

Joey continued to read the texts one by one, each of them an expression of Charlie's love for Joey either through Charlie's own words or words she had borrowed from others, but no less heartfelt.

The last text simply read "I miss you. I love you. I need you. C x "

Visions from Joey's dream of Charlie sobbing on the pier and the three words _I need you _made Joey quickly shove her phone in her pocket and run up on deck.

"Ryan?! Where's you Dad?" Joey shouted.

"I'm here." A voice bellowed. Joey turned around where her eyes met the large masculine figure with a short grey stubbly beard, and short grey receding hair belonging to Ryan's dad.

"Umm… John there was something I need to ask you…" Joey stammered.

"It's okay Joey, you don't need to ask, I know what you are going to say. Ryan told me, well not any details or anything personal - just that you would most likely come and ask me sometime today if you could quit. We need to go back to shore anyway, so I made some calls and we dock in half an hour. And before you say anything; I'm sure when we dock there will be plenty of deckhands looking for a job so don't feel as if you are leaving us in the lurch or anything."

"But…umm…I don't know what to say" Joey said lost for words. "Umm thanks… that was exactly what I was going to ask. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me and I would ditch you guys like this unless it was really important to me. But Ryan? How did you know that I would want to leave?"

"Jo… I told you to follow your heart and I knew, for once, that you would listen you me"

"Yeah" Joey smiled. "Thanks for that advice, they're wise words. So… where are we docking?" Joey asked.

"Summer Bay" Ryan replied, looking anxiously at Joey, waiting for a reaction. But Joey's expression remained unchanged, her deep brown eyes still full of heartbreak.

"Ah… okay. Well that's good I suppose, it means I won't have to travel on a cramped bus" Joey grinned, rather falsely.

Worrying questions flooded Joeys mind. _Will Charlie really be pleased to see me? Could she really have changed? Is there hope for the two of us? _


	7. Chapter 7

jsco - if only Joey came back in the show :( Thanks for reviewing again :)

ImNotYourToy - Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the next chapter. P.S. Stop worrying and believe in yourself. Thank you for everything.

Purplemonkeyys - Thanks, KT Tunstall rocks :)

Funkyshaz57 - Glad you like, I was a bit worried about the text messages, thanks for reviewing. :)

ashikinz - I wasn't too sure about the messages but glad you thought they were okay :) 3 Shakespeare, love sonnet 116.

Oniz197 - Thanks for reviewing and your kind words, hopefully your questions will all be answered soon... :)

**Okay, I had been trying to upload this chapter since Friday afternoon and it just wasn't happening! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thank you to jsco who told me how to get round the problem :D This chapter is for you...**

**Chapter 7 **

"I guess this is goodbye then Jo" Ryan said as he pulled Joey into a tight hug. He whispered softly into her ear "I'll see you soon, take care and this Charlie best be good enough for my Joey."  
"Believe me, she is. Thanks for everything Ryan… I don't know what I would have done without you this morning" Joey replied quietly as Ryan let go of her and carefully placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
"Take care Joey" Ryan said softly.  
"I will. Bye Ryan, bye Mr Turner," Joey said as she turned to face Ryan's dad.  
"Goodbye Joey," he replied.  
"Thanks for everything, and thanks again for letting me go at such short notice."  
"It's okay…plus when you signed up you said you'd be good for a three month haul and by my watch you have been on this boat for three months in two days time."  
"Oh right, yeah of course, I kind of lost track of time." Joey smiled, hoping they wouldn't see straight through this lie.  
Joey grabbed both her bags she had packed in record time after learning that they would be docking in half an hour, and threw them carefully onto the deck of the pier. She hugged Ryan one more time before stepping of the boat, hoping to express how grateful she was of his comfort that morning. Turning to the elder man, she shook his hand, genuinely grateful for everything he had done for her.

Now alone, Joey suddenly regretted her rash decision to leave the boat. Where am I going to stay? Brett isn't exactly going to be pleased to see me? Joey thought. I'll just have to rent a room somewhere, maybe the caravan park, she concluded. She started walking, the straps of her heavy bag on her back digging painfully into her shoulders. After walking for ten minutes, Joey finally felt the need to put her bags down and take a rest. She sat on her bags, staring at the floor, trying to decide how she was going to approach the whole Charlie issue when her thoughts were interrupted…

"Hey Jo!"  
Joey looked up and saw that it was Aden, his long shaggy blonde hair and strong physique unchanged since Joey had seen him last.  
"Oh my God! Aden!" Joey said, stunned.  
"Jo! You're back! Please tell me you're staying and not heading straight back out!"  
"Yes Aden, I'm staying , well I'm going to try and stay and make a go of things, but I'm not promising anything" she confessed.  
"Ah, okay." Aden said disheartened. "You Miss Collins!" Aden poked her playfully, trying to lighten the conversation "You could have blooming text back! I've been worried sick about you! You left without saying a word and then you didn't answer any of my texts, and every time I phoned you didn't answer! I thought you had been abducted by aliens or something!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. About leaving so quick, about not texting and everything; I owed you more than that" Joey said, feeling guilty.  
"It's okay Jo! Honestly! Umm I haven't got work today so how about we go back to mine and we could catch up for a while. What d'you say?" Aden smiled, desperately hoping that Joey would say yes; he'd missed her deeply.  
"Yeah sure, sounds good." Joey replied, smiling. Aden grabbed the larger and heavier of the two of Joeys bags, Joey picking up the other and they set off towards Aden's talking about work and how Joey had gotten on during her time on the long haul.

Aden set a hot cup of coffee in front of Joey and took the seat next to her, beer in hand.  
"So I guess I'd better explain myself.." Joey continued, telling Aden the same story she had told Ryan earlier that morning, Aden listened intently not interrupting once. He finally spoke when Joey had finished.  
"I have to confess though Jo, I kind of know about the stuff that happened between you and Charlie…" Aden said awkwardly.  
"What? Really? How?" Joey asked, faster and higher pitched than she had intended to.  
"Umm… Charlie was pretty cut up yesterday, I found her crying her eyes out on the pier, I tried to comfort her and she ended up telling me quite a bit."  
"Wait!? What? Charlie was on the pier crying yesterday?" Joey said, barely able to make sense of what she was saying. "Ummm, Aden… When you found her did you put your hand on her shoulder and ask her what was up?" Joey asked, her mind now racing.  
"Umm… Yeah I did, why? Is something wrong?" Aden asked, becoming concerned.  
"No nothings wrong, I just had… a bit of a…ummm… weird dream that's all." Joey replied staring off into the distance, her heart beating uncontrollably. Joey felt she owed Aden an explanation so she began telling him of the strange voices she had been hearing and the weird dream she had had earlier that day about Charlie. Joey finished with a tear in her eye, but determined not to cry again ,simply wiped it away. As Aden saw her doing this he put his hand gently on her arm, seeking to comfort her.

"So, if I'm not wrong and jumping to stupid conclusions, you have come back for Charlie right?"  
"Well yes. I ran away like a coward when things got tough, but then again I think the time away might have been what we both needed. But I've come back to try and see if there is any hope left for us because I simply can't go through life always wondering what if? What if we had just put everything behind us? What if we had just together realised that our love for each other was the only thing mattered? Maybe it wont work but maybe it will be the most incredible thing in the world, but if I don't try I'll never know." Trying to convince both herself and Aden.  
"Good for you Jo. I think you should know when I talked to Charlie yesterday she was really upset and was so concerned about you. Since you left she's been a shell of a person, so distant with everyone, even with Ruby. I guess you're probably wondering if she has been with anyone else, well she hasn't. As little as I know Charlie, its obvious that her heart belongs to one person."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lying on her bed, Charlie once again clutched Joey's ragged shorts close to her chest, hoping somehow to feel closer to Joey. In Charlie's pocket her phone vibrated and beeped. Charlie looked at her phone and didn't believe what she saw…  
'1 new message from Joey.'  
Tentatively, Charlie clicked 'read', not sure what the text message was going to contain. Would it be bringing good news or bad?  
'Be at the beach in half an hour. J x' Her heart felt like it was trying to break out of her chest when she read it.  
Charlie's mind raced.. _what does this mean? Has Joey come back? Is she just back for the trial? Is she back for good? Is she willing to give us another chance? Does she want to see me just to tell me to stop trying to contact her? Is she okay?_

Charlie stared at the screen of her phone, scared that any minute she was going to get another text from Joey changing her mind or that the text hadn't been intended for Charlie. Five long minutes passed; Charlie's phone screen still shone brightly with Joey's text. Finally Charlie put her phone back in her pocket, and got up from her bed, catching a glimpse of herself in her floor length mirror as she did so. Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot, her complexion was dull and faded and her clothes marked with dirt from sitting on the floor of the pier. She looked a complete mess - exactly the opposite of how she wanted Joey to see her for the first time in months.

After having a quick shower, throwing on a clean vest and shorts and quickly dabbing on some make up to try and give herself some colour and cover the dark bags under her eyes, Charlie was on her way to the beach. She wished Joey had given her more notice; she might have been able to look slightly better given more time, but on the other hand she didn't want to have to wait any longer than she'd absolutely have to to see Joey. Walking along the road, her palms were now sweaty, her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating erratically.

She reached the beach, but saw no sign of Joey. Letting the water wash over her bare feet, she walked slowly along the shore, holding her flip-flops in her hand. She checked her watch; it was twenty five minutes since she had received Joey's text. In the distance Charlie could just about make out someone sitting on the sand, their legs tucked tight into their chest and Charlie's heart stopped when she was finally close enough to recognise who it was, her flip-flops falling to the floor.

Sitting on the sand, Joeys knees were tucked tight into her chest. As she stared out to sea, she already missed being out on it. Although she'd never admitted it, the sea had been her first friend. Unlike everyone else, she knew it would never leave, it would never judge her and wouldn't tell a soul when she poured her heart out to it. The sea was the one place she had felt at home and the one place she could find solace, and it had been at sea that she had first realised that she loved Charlie - the day of the picnic on the boat. That day, if Charlie hadn't of freaked out and left but instead had just admitted how she was feeling, things could have been so different. A cold breeze blew over Joey, and as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she saw a figure approaching her from out of the corner of her eye. She didn't need to look twice; even from that distance she knew instantaneously who it was - who else could the long legs, beautiful figure and long wavy brown hair belong to?

Without thinking, Joey got to her feet and began walking towards Charlie. Gradually Charlie came into focus, although it was clear that the past three months had taken their toll on her - her face no longer glowed and her eyes no longer sparkled in the same way, still Joey thought she was incredibly beautiful.

Charlie continued walking as Joey slowly got up and start walking towards her. Joey looked as beautiful as ever; working out at sea had given her skin a golden glow and she looked even fitter - evidence of how physically demanding her job could be. Looking at Joey, Charlie couldn't believe that she had ever let Joey get on the boat - she hated that she hadn't fought for her like her sister had told her to. Instead she watched her sail away from her, once again she had choose the easy option and had ripped her heart in two. Joey was now close enough to see clearly, and her beauty made Charlie stop in her tracks.

Joey and Charlie could now see each other properly; both had stopped walking and they were now staring at each other, the only thing separating them being 20 feet of sand. They stood transfixed by each others overwhelming beauty. During their time apart they had both had clutched onto a single photo taken three days before Joey left, but seeing each other in real life was something else.

As they stood in silence, the sky was clear with not a cloud in sight, the sea glistened bright blue as the sun began to set and the only sound audible was the gentle lapping of the sea on the sand - but neither of the woman noticed the beauty surrounding them for they were too consumed by beauty of each other. They both smiled. _At least that means that she doesn't hate me_ Charlie thought, relieved. Joey had almost forgotten what it felt like to smile, but seeing Charlie now she couldn't help but smile.

Joey's smile remained as she began to walk towards Charlie, Charlie responded and began walking too. Charlie simply couldn't wait another second to be with Joey, and before she knew it she was she sprinting towards her, in less than a second they had crashed together, their lips meeting impatiently. It wasn't necessary for either of them to say the words "I love you" as their actions said everything. Neither spoke a word; they simply clung onto each other for dear life - fearing that any minute they would wake up and find it had all just have been a dream and reality would come crashing down.

In Joey's arms, Charlie felt like she had found a piece of her that had been missing. Her life without Joey in it had felt hollow and meaningless and she had never felt so alone. Joeys fears dissolved as she felt the hands of the woman she loved running through her hair. For the first time in months Joey felt like she could breathe, she could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest; finally she felt alive.

They continued kissing, both their cheeks now wet with tears of both joy and of the heartbreak they had experienced. Joey had one hand placed at the back of Charlie's neck and the other on Charlie's hip, Charlie hands were on either side of Joey's face. Her hands felt like they were on fire with the sensation of finally being able to touch Joey. The kissed gently, with no agenda other than to express how much love they felt for one another - love that had in no way faded.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, their hands entwined, neither wanting to break contact. They stared into each others eyes; Joeys deep brown eyes and showed a soul that was filled with love. Charlie's eyes, although still bloodshot and puffy, were a piercing bright blue; their sparkle had finally returned…

to see Joey


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Joey I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.." Charlie blurted out repeatedly, desperately needing Joey to understand how sorry she truly was. "Please believe me." She pleaded.

"– Charlie calm down. I believe you; I can see in your eyes that you are telling the truth."Joey responded.

"I'm sorry Joey, I'm sorry" Charlie sobbed, after not hearing what Joey had said. Joey released Charlie's hand that she had been clutching tightly, and moved both her hands until they were placed firmly on Charlie's shoulders as Charlie continued to stare at the floor, crying.

"Charlie, look at me" Joey said firmly, but Charlie didn't move. Joey placed one hand gently underneath Charlie's chin and carefully tilted her head upwards. Charlie turned her head away; she couldn't bring herself to look at Joey's beautiful face as the guilt she felt overtook her.

"Charlie please look at me. Please," Joey said, her hands now either side of Charlie's face, gently turned her head until it was in line with her own.

"Charlie, I believe you when you say you are sorry. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in my heart."

"You do?" Charlie asked, astounded.

"Yes. I do. Look, I think we need to talk about some things – some things have been left unsaid for too long."

"I don't know what I was thinking that day Joey, I really don't..." Charlie said, trailing off.

"Let's sit down" Joey said as she moved her hands from Charlie's face and grabbed her hands, tenderly pulling her down on to the sand. As they sat next to each other, Joey reached across to Charlie and placed on top of Charlie's that was resting on top of her bent knees.

"Jo-" "Cha-" They said in unison. "You go" Joey said as both women turned to face each other. Charlie continued "…if I could go back and change everything about that day. I never meant to hurt you, I know I did, but that is the last thing I would ever want to do to you. You have every right to tell me to stop calling, stop texting and to leave you the hell alone, you have every reason to never want to see me again." Charlie said, desperately hoping that Joey wouldn't tell her that she never wanted to see her again.

"Charlie, I'm not going to lie to you. For a while I did think that I would never want to see you again, I was so angry and hurt – I felt so betrayed. But now, on some level, I understand why you did what you did. You were hurting and confused and I pushed you too hard, but that doesn't mean that what you did doesn't hurt me still because it does. But the love I feel for you is a hundred times greater. And in time I know I can find it in my heart to let go of all the pain and heartache and forgive you, but I need to be able to trust you. If that's even what you want…?" Joey said her mouth suddenly dry. The thought of Charlie not wanting the same thing as she did scared her to her core.

"That's all I've ever wanted – _you_ are all I have ever wanted. Even before I met you, I was waiting for something, someone, to complete me. I just didn't realize that that someone was you or that you would be female. That was totally new for me, and I know I didn't handle it well. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I slept with Hugo and hurt you – my intentions were never to hurt you." Charlie confessed honestly, hoping Joey would believe her.

"Charlie, it wasn't so much what you did that hurt me. It was that you lied to me about it - you went straight from his bed back to mine and never said a word. I told you so much, things that I had never told another soul; I let you through all of my barriers that until now I didn't realize I had put up, yet you never said a word to me about how you were feeling. You are the only person in the world that has ever gone out of their way to help me. You are the only person who has ever seemed to really care about me and love me. When I found out about you and Hugo it felt like everything between me and you had been a lie and fake, and when I thought I had lost you my heart felt like it had been ripped in two." Joey finished, hardly able to believe she found the courage to tell Charlie what she had.

"I am truly sorry Joey, I don't think I'll ever be able to say that enough. It doesn't excuse what I did but that night my head was all over the place; Brett had spray painted the car, the talk at the school had gone horribly and then to top it all off I was accused of taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable. That was the worst feeling in the world, and I wasn't able to talk to you about it. I kept having stupid thoughts – wondering if I did take advantage of you. I hated that what we had was being painted as so wrong, and the only way I could see to deal with it was to get drunk. So I did, I went to the beach and then Hugo turned up and started going on about me being gay and I completely lost it and I guess you kind of know what happened next." Charlie said, as she turned away from Joey, ashamed of herself.

"Yeah. I understand Charlie, and although I'm not angry with you anymore and I don't hate you, I haven't fully forgiven you yet but I'm not saying that I can't"

"Does that mean you are willing to give us, this, a chance?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Really?!" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yes, but we can't just go back to how things were before. We need to get to know each other properly. We were living with each other before anything had even happened between us before, and I don't think that helped matters. I have to learn to be strong and independent and if I'm being honest I don't know whether I am ready to trust you, it's going to take time, it's not the kind of thing you can just magically get back by clicking your fingers." Joey said painfully, trying not to let on that she desperately wanted things to go back to how they were before – to just carry on and pretend that nothing had happened. Deep down she knew that wasn't possible – if things were going to work between them they needed to deal with issues not just brush them aside.

"I know Joey and you have given me a second chance so the least I can do is to let this happen completely on your terms." Charlie said, suddenly finding confidence within herself. "If it's okay with you... how about we date and try and start off like a 'normal' couple, whatever the hell 'normal' is. But just give me three nights Joey, three nights to prove how sorry I am, three nights to show you that I am a totally different person from three months ago... three nights Joey, that's all I ask..."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys, sorry this has taken so long to upload... Life kind of got in the way a bit - you know how it is :) Thanks for the reviews! They are very much appreciated! Please keep letting me know what you think of this, and any ideas you have as to where this could go in the future... Thanks for continuing to read this, hope it is worth it! Enjoy, Skater/Skatie X

This chapter is for funkyshaz57 :D

**Chapter 10**

"I'm going to be covered in bruises by tomorrow, you do realise that don't you…?" Charlie asked, trying to keep her face as serious as possible.

"What?! Why?!" Joey asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because I'm going to have to keep pinching myself, just to make sure I haven't completely dreamt all of this."

"Oh. Ha. Ha. You had me worried then. So, do you feel like you are dreaming this right now?" Joey asked, with a cheeky look in her eye.

"Yes, and to be honest I don't know if I will ever stop feeling like it." Charlie answered truthfully.

"Hmm… well… maybe I can think of a less painful way to prove that this isn't a dream." Joey whispered, finding a sudden confidence within herself. Slowly, she raised her hand to Charlie's face, slowly moving a piece of hair away from her face, and used her other hand that was on the small of Charlie's back to pull Charlie in close to her. Looking into Charlie's piercing blue eyes Joey knew that she hadn't made a mistake in coming back. Gingerly, she placed her lips upon Charlie's, not knowing how Charlie would react to her kissing her right on Charlie's front door step, even if it was nearly pitch black - before Joey had left she hadn't been able to even hold Charlie's hand in public. Charlie's heart raced with the feeling of Joeys lips pressed against hers, a feeling she had severely missed. Her heart raced not with fear or confusion over her sexuality like it had once done, but instead with pure love. The kissed gently and slowly, both taking time to memorise every inch of each other. They gradually pulled away reluctantly, knowing that if they didn't stop now they never would.

"Wow," Charlie finally managed to say, "I've missed you so much Joey Collins."

"I've missed you too, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."

*****

Charlie was in a world of her own as she lent back against the front door she had just shut, and a huge smile was plastered upon her face.

"Is that you Charlie?" Ruby called from her room, bringing Charlie out of her daze and back to reality.

"Yes Ruby, it's me." Charlie answered, barely able to think straight.

"Heya Charls," Ruby said upon entering the living room. She stared at Charlie, something was distinctly different about her; for one she was actually smiling. "Where have you been all day Charlie? I thought you weren't at work today because you did the night shift last night?…And what am I missing Charlie? What's going on? What's with the goofy grin?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Umm…" Charlie took a deep breath before going on to tell Ruby everything that had happened. For once Ruby was utterly speechless.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby finally mumbled.

"Yeah I know, I can't quite believe it myself Ruby."

"So what does this mean? Are you guys back together?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really know, I think we are just going to take it slow and see where it goes, but Joey has agreed to give me a chance to prove myself, and she did most definitely initiate the last kiss so I guess that can only be a good sign." Charlie said, trying to comprehend it herself.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you Charlie." Ruby said as she leaned over to where Charlie was sitting on the couch and hugged her sister tight. "It's so nice to see you smiling again Charlie, I've missed it."

"Me too honey, I'm sorry for being such a cow recently." Charlie said, feeling guilty at the realisation of how hard she had been to live with the last few months.

"It's okay. Honestly Charlie…so…" Ruby said raising her one eyebrow, "What do you have planned for the these three dates then?" She asked, winking cheekily. Charlie's mind went into overdrive with what she had in mind for the three nights for Joey. While Joey was away she had thought so many times of what they could be doing as a couple if things hadn't gone so wrong, and now she the opportunity to do all those things and to show Joey how much she loved her.

"Actually Ruby there might be something you can help me with…"

*****

Sitting at her desk, attempting to file paperwork, Charlie received a text from Ruby which read,

'All done sis, hope she likes it : ) x'

Charlie quickly replied, 'Me too, thanks Ruby, you're a star x'

Charlie sincerely hoped that Joey liked what Charlie had asked Ruby to do for her - Charlie didn't want the next three days to be anything less than perfect for Joey.

*****

"Hey, Aden?" Joey called.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"You got any more milk? The carton in the fridge is empty."

"Damn! I knew there was something we needed in!"

"It's okay, I'll pop out and get some. Is there anything else you need?" Joey asked, wanting to be as helpful as possible, hoping to repay Aden in anyway possible for letting her stay.

"Umm…I don't think so." Aden replied, looking into the fridge.

Joey grabbed her purse out of her bag, and opened the front door. On the door step was a huge bouquet of flowers, with a card placed carefully with Joey's name written on it delicately. She wouldn't have believed they were for her if her name hadn't been written on the card in black and white right in front of her. The bouquet was gorgeous, full of roses, lilies and gerbera's. It was the most beautiful selection of flowers Joey had ever seen, she bent down to pick them up and immediately recognised the handwriting on the card. Carefully she opened the envelope, taking care not to tear it, and pulled out the card inside. On the front of the card was a picturesque beach with a bright blue sky, calm sea and a heart drawn in the sand using pebbles. Inside the card, Joey found more of Charlie's handwriting…

"Joey,

Last night I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face and I woke up this morning the same way - all because of you. As I am writing this now, my heart is beating full of love for you, I have goose bumps just at the thought of your touch and yes, I am smiling like an idiot. I want tonight to be the start of a new life. A new life for me, for the both of us. A new era. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to take you out tonight, if yes, I'll pick you up from Aden's at six - text me to let me know.

All my love, Charlie. X"

Joey was taken aback. In all her life, no one had ever given her flowers, let only such beautiful ones, yet there they were in front of her, with loving words from Charlie to go alongside them. She didn't have to think about what she was going to text back, and she didn't waste a second in doing so.

*****

Watson knocked on the door of Charlie's office.

"Come in." Charlie said, roused from her daydream of the night she had planned for Joey.

"Hi, Boss," Watson said after opening the door, "I'm heading out to get some coffee, do you want anything brought back?"

"Umm, yeah I'll have a coffee please Watson" Charlie replied.

"Okay sure," Watson noticed the unusual smile on Charlie's face and the huge pile of paperwork piled up high on her desk, usually Charlie wasn't in the greatest of moods when faced with paperwork but today her whole face was lit up, a sight that Watson hadn't seen in a very long time, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that had such an affect on Charlie. Watson decided not to ask any questions, and left to get their coffee's.

On her desk, Charlie's phone vibrated with a new message from Joey.

'Of course it's okay, I can't think of anything I want to do more than spend time with you. The flowers were beautiful, no one has ever done such a sweet thing like that for me. I'll see you at six, is there anything I need to take? J X'


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Chapter 11 is here! Thanks for the reviews! Any of you that have subscribed but haven't reviewed... I'd love to know what you think of it... please let me know!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

"Ruby! Where the hell are my black heels?!" Charlie yelled, flitting around her bedroom in search of them, knocking things over as she did so.

"Charlie! Would you please just calm down! You have a whole hour and a half before you have to meet Joey so please! Just chill!" Ruby said, picking up the ornament up that Charlie had just knocked to the floor.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just so nervous. I feel like my future happiness depends on how tonight goes." Charlie confessed.

"I understand Charlie, but you have nothing to worry about. It's obvious that you and Joey are made for each other. Now just breathe, go dry your hair and while you are doing that I will find your shoes and bag that go with the dress you are wearing. Go!" Ruby ordered.

"Okay, thanks sis. What would I do without you, really?" Charlie said, smiling.

"Umm you probably wouldn't have someone continually borrowing your clothes and not returning them to where they belong." Ruby smirked, knowing exactly where the shoes that Charlie was looking for were as she had borrowed them the previous weekend - without asking Charlie's permission.

*****

"Wow. You look amazing Charlie, seriously. You're going to have pick Joeys jaw up off of the floor when she sees you." Ruby told Charlie.

"Thanks Ruby. Are you sure it's not too much? Not too over the top? I don't want it to look like I'm trying too hard." Charlie said, at a thousand miles per hour.

"No it doesn't, you look wonderful Charlie. Now go and have a great night, and win back the girl of your dreams." Ruby said, praying that the two of them would work things out and finally end up where they belonged; together.

"Thanks Ruby." Charlie replied picking up her bag and car keys up off the table. She hugged and kissed Ruby goodbye, who wished her good luck, and left the house. In her car, Charlie tried to calm her nerves but her stomach continued to do somersaults as she started the engine.

*****

"I know you're really grateful for me letting you stay Jo, but there's no need to go to this length to repay me." Aden joked, winking, as Joey walked out of the room she was staying in.

"Oh shut it you!" Joey said laughing but worrying that she looked like an idiot.

"Sorry Jo, I couldn't resist! You do look amazing though!" Aden insisted. "Charlie is one lucky girl! Where are you guys going then?" Aden asked.

"That's the thing, she never said." Joey replied. She had been wondering what Charlie had planned for the evening, all day.

"Well wherever it is that she is taking you, I'm sure you'll have an amazing time and you will look amazing whilst doing so!" Aden told Joey truthfully - she truly did look amazing.

Suddenly the door knocked. Joey quickly checked herself in the mirror before tentatively opening the door. On the other side of the door, Charlie waited nervously, fearing that Joey had changed her mind. Slowly the door began to open, Charlie was stunned by the beauty of the woman in front of her. Joey was wearing grey suit trousers, a light pink shirt, showing just a tiny hint of cleavage, and cute low heels - a far cry from her normal baggy shorts and plain t shirt combination that Charlie had seen her in so many times. Charlie didn't believe it was possible for Joey to look any beautiful but clearly it was. Joey was thinking much the same, she could hardly believe how lucky she was to be spending time with someone as gorgeous as Charlie, and even have the possibility of spending the rest of her life with. She chastised herself for thinking so far ahead and so optimistically, they hadn't even been on date one and already she was thinking about spending the rest of her life with her. In a tight black dress with thin straps that ended just above her long, slender toned legs and that hugged her curves in all the right places Charlie looked incredible. Her delicate blue earrings made the blue in her eyes even brighter and more captivating, and Joey felt herself slowly drowning in them, mesmerised. Staring at Joey, Charlie needed to break the silence and tell Joey what she was thinking.

"You look stunning Joey." Charlie mumbled, barely able to speak.

"Mmm so do you honey, you look incredible…" and before either of them knew their mouths had found one another and they were kissing, any nerves melting away instantaneously. Eventually they pulled apart,

"So.. Where are we going?" Joey asked, curious to know.

"Aha! That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Charlie teased.

"That's not fair!" Joey protested.

"Oh come on! You'll find out soon enough." Charlie said, placing a delicate kiss on Joeys cheek before grabbing her hand, and gently pulling her towards the car. Joey followed, teetering slightly - she was not used to wearing heels, and she found it difficult keeping her balance even in these tiny heels. Charlie sensed Joey was stumbling slightly so she slowed down and held Joeys hand tighter, letting Joey know that she was there for her. Charlie led Joey round to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Joey was touched by the simple gesture, wondering how the simplest things Charlie did for her seemed to make her heart melt. How was is possible for someone to have such an effect on her?

*****

Okay, we're here." Charlie announced.

"Okay… and where exactly is here?" Joey asked, busily turning left and right, trying to make out where they where.

"Here is where several amazing restaurants are." Charlie replied, switching off the car engine. They both got out of the car and Joey continued to look around as Charlie walked around the front of the car to where she was standing.

"Okay…" Charlie began, taking a deep breath, relishing in the sensation of just being alive and being with Joey. "We're going to a restaurant. Joey…" Charlie said taking Joeys hands in her own. "For us to stand a chance you need to know and to be able to see for yourself how much I have changed Joey. I need you to know that my love for you far outweighs any fear I have ten fold and more. So tonight is about me proving to you that I love you, and I am not afraid to admit that - whether that be behind closed doors or in front of the entire world. I am not and will not ever be ashamed to show the world how much I love you, If people have a problem with that, then it's their problem not mine or ours. Never again will I let anything or anyone ruin this for us." Charlie declared from the bottom of her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey to those of you who are still reading this fic! Sorry it has taken sooooooooooo long to post this chapter, and sorry that it full on sucks.

Enjoy!... Hopefully! x

**Chapter 12**

Joey and Charlie were seated by the window in a beautiful Italian restaurant, Charlie had specifically asked for a window table when she had booked it that morning, so that the two of them could at least have a little privacy while they dined. The table was scattered with rose petals just as Charlie had requested and a solitary candle flickered with the gentle breeze, basking a soft light over the couple.

"Thank you for the flowers Charlie, they were beautiful", Joey thanked Charlie.

"I'm glad you liked them, although I can't take all the credit, I had some help from Ruby - I was at work all day so she picked the flowers from the florist I had described to her and dropped them off at Aden's for you on her way to school." Charlie confessed.

"So she's okay with this then? Us?" Joey asked, knowing how Ruby had three months ago when she had first found out about Charlie and Joey.

"Yeah she's more than okay with it, she just wants to see us both happy." Charlie reassured Joey, proud of how much her little sister had matured in the last few months.

*****

"Mmm, everything looks so good" Charlie said, looking at the food that had just been set in front of them.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Joey said, looking at Charlie appreciatively, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Miss Collins!" Charlie joked.

"What?! It's true!" Joey laughed, trying to act completely innocent.

"Thank you Jo, and you seriously don't know how much I've missed hearing you laugh!"

"I've missed laughing!"

*****

Charlie's hand had slowly made it's way across the table to Joeys, and the two women now held hands in silence, simply enjoy being in the presence of one another. The evening so far had been lovely - the food had been delicious, the atmosphere relaxed and peaceful and the company had been more than amazing. For the first time, Charlie worried not about whether anyone was judging her for holding another woman's hand. The only things running through her mind were whether Joey was okay and the realisation of how brighter her world was simply for having Joey in it.

"Charlie, tonight has been lovely" Joey said, truly touched by all the effort and thought that Charlie had put into the evening.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it Joey, but there is still two more nights to come don't forget!" Charlie said unable to contain her excitement just at the thought of the next two days she had planned for Joey.

"Oi! Stop teasing me! You know I'm like a little kid when it come to surprises and this kind of thing." Joey said still holding Charlie's hand, and trying to ignore the fact that an elderly couple a few tables away had been staring at them for the past few minutes. Charlie had her back towards the couple so was oblivious to this - part of Joey was relieved by this. Charlie had declared adamantly that she was now a different person; a person who was comfortable being in public with Joey, but she had yet to see how Charlie would react to the idea of being frowned upon by a stranger simply for being with her. Joey tried with all her might to ignore the couple still staring at them, but it was proving quite difficult.

"So, how did you know about this amazing place then?" Joey asked inquisitively. She wondered whether it was a place someone had once brought Charlie on a date.

"Roman took Leah on a date here a few weeks ago and Leah came home with the biggest smile on her face, and when she was talking to me about it, all I could think was how I wished it was you and me doing those kind of things together. I was that then that I promised myself that should you come back, I would take you here and try and make you as happy as Leah was that night."

"Thank you Charlie. I've loved every minute of tonight." Joey said and as she went to continue she caught the eye of the woman who had been staring at them and who had now started whispering about them. Joey finally continued "actually, that's a lie."

Charlie's heart sank, the warm fuzzy feeling that had once filled her was now long gone, and was replaced by a stabbing pain in her chest. Joey saw the look on Charlie's face as Charlie looked away from her, who now had her eyes firmly staring at the table. Joey used her free hand to reach over to Charlie, she moved a stray strand of hair away from her face, and then placed her hand delicately under Charlie's chin. Charlie didn't move, she was convinced that her world was about to shatter into a thousand pieces just as she had started putting the pieces back together. Her eyes began to sting with the water welling up in them.

"Charlie, please look at me." Joey pleaded but Charlie didn't move. "Charlie!" Joey said, this time louder and more authoritative. Slowly Charlie raised her head inline with Joey's.

"Honey, don't cry-" Joey pleaded, wiping a tear from Charlie's cheek.

"Please Joey if you are going to tell me that you haven't enjoyed tonight and this isn't working please do it quickly, because it don't think my heart can bear it-" Charlie blurted out, Joey barely able to understand her.

"Charlie stop. Calm down honey. I have loved this evening with you, honestly. But what I haven't loved is that an elderly couple over there." Joey tried to explain, nodding her head towards the couple "… have been staring and whispering about us all night, and it's really starting to get to me, and if I am honest Charlie, part of me has been worrying all night that you would notice them and freak out."

"Oh thank god for that Joey, I thought you were about to leave or something. But I have meant every word I have said to you since you have been back.I couldn't care less about what anyone else thinks about me and you, and I certainly have no qualms about doing this…"

Charlie gently moved Joeys hand from her face, and rested their now intertwined hands on the able and lent over and kissed Joey first on her cheek then on her lips.

*****

Charlie and Joey were now outside Charlie's car.

"I still can't believe what happened just now you know Charlie." Joey said as Charlie opened the passenger door for her.

"I know honey me neither." Charlie replied.

After Charlie and Joey had shared a passionate kiss across the table, the elderly couple had left their payment on their table and walked out of the restaurant. As they had walked past Joey and Charlie, they had muttered things like "disgusting" and "should be ashamed." Charlie couldn't sit back and do nothing, so she had slowly pulled away from Joey.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Charlie had asked, now stood up. The couple turned around but didn't reply, the woman looked Charlie up and down and shook her head, tutting.

"I said it disgusting what you two are doing, parading it in front of everyone!" The woman replied callously, her words infuriating Charlie.

"No, what's disgusting is the fact that I cant show the woman I love, just how much I love her without people like you making out as if I should be ashamed of the love I feel. It's 2009, I thought you might have realised by now that love is love. Whether that be between a man and a women, a man and a man or a woman and a woman."

The woman simply looked flabbergasted at the fact that Charlie had responded and stormed out of the restaurant, tripping slightly on the door mat as she rushed to exit the building in a huff.

*****

"You were amazing back there Charlie, you truly are a different person from who you used to be." Joey said, placing a delicate kiss on Charlie's cheek, before climbing into the car. Joey couldn't think of a moment when she had been more proud.

Sorry again about how unbelievably **** this chapter is! Cheers for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in updating; life got in the way as per usual. If you're still reading this... thank you! Very much appreciated, thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy and review and let me know what you think. Skater. **

**Chapter for funkyshaz, sorry it's two days later than I said! But better late that never ay!**

**Chapter 13**

Lying in bed, Joey couldn't sleep; too many feelings were whirring around inside her. Every thought she had somehow brought her back to the same thought - Charlie. She still couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed the night with her; for a long time Joey had resigned herself to the fact that she was never going to feel happy ever again. But after the evening she had had with Charlie - seeing the person Charlie now was, seeing for her herself that she really had changed. It was now blatantly obvious to Joey that Charlie had meant every word she had said to her since she had come back.

*****

"Here you go Charlie, here's the food you ordered." Leah said as she heaved the heavy box onto the counter. "It should have everything you could possibly need in there, and I put a few extra things that you didn't ask for but that I know that Joey likes." Leah smiled, happy to help Charlie win Joey back in any way she could.

"Thanks Leah, that's really kind and thoughtful! See you later! Thanks again, I owe you!"

As Charlie left the diner lugging the box to her car, she racked her brains, trying to think if there was anything she had forgotten. Music, check. Food, check, she thought to herself.

****

As Joey stumbled along the path she started to wonder what she had let herself in for.

"Charlie! Is the blindfold really necessary?!" Joey protested; she hated not knowing where she was or where she was heading.

"Well, actually yes it is, if the whole this is a surprise thing is going to work." Charlie stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh ha ha. Well just hurry up would you! The suspense is killing me!!" Joey pleaded, as she was guided carefully to the boat by Charlie, who kept her eyes fixed upon the water, careful to make sure that Joey didn't get too close and fall in.

"Okay Miss Impatient, we're nearly there, just a few more steps." Charlie said, the excitement clear in her voice.

As they got to the end of the pier, Charlie put both hands on Joey's shoulders, signalling for her to stop. Ever so gently, Charlie turned Joey round to face her, kissed her softly on the lips and slowly removed her blindfold.

"Your chariot awaits" Charlie said, taking Joey's hand, turning her around to face the Blaxland. The short path to the boat was lined with red and pink rose petals, as was the deck of the boat, where Charlie had also placed large snugly cushions and soft blankets.

"Charlie it looks amazing!" Joey said, amazed at the sight in front of her. Charlie smiled to herself, proud to have impressed Joey.

"You've gone to so much effort Charlie! You really shouldn't have!" Exclaimed Joey, her eyes still fixed upon the hundreds of petals.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it. And plus I still have a lot of making up to do, and the chance to show who I really am."

"Well the person I've seen since I've been back seems pretty damn amazing if you ask me."

Charlie tried not to get over excited at Joey's statement, knowing that it was still very early days and they still had a long way to go. Both girls hearts were beating frantically as they leaned in towards each other and shared a tender kiss.

*****

"You know what Jo, you never did finish giving me that boating lesson."

"Ahh! No I didn't did I!? I'd forgotten all about that!" Joey said, memories of their previous day on the Blaxland flooding back.

"Well how about you give me that lesson now?" Charlie said with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Hmm sounds like a plan! But what time do you have to get the boat back for?" Joey asked, secretly praying that it wasn't any time soon.

"Ah see, that's the thing. Okay Joey… please don't be mad at me. I booked the boat until late tomorrow morning. Don't feel like you have to say yes, but… umm… would you like to stay on the boat tonight? As in with me? I mean just spend the night together… Oh no! I don't mean it like th-"

"Charlie! Calm down! I know what you meant! In answer to your frantic question asking, yes! I'd love to."

"..seriously?" Charlie asked, unsure as to whether she had heard Joey correctly.

"Yes, seriously. Come here you muppet." Joey said with outstretched arms. Charlie practically fell into her arms and into a loving embrace as Joey whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

"How about that lesson now then, before you get all soppy again!?" Joey said, excited that Charlie seemed to be taking such an interest in the boating.

*****

An hour and a half later, the girls were sitting on the cushions Charlie had scattered everywhere, enjoying the rest of the delicious food courtesy of Leah.

"Seriously Charlie how much food did you order!? We've ate loads and there is still tonnes left!"

"Trust me, not this much! Honestly, Leah's just being her usual kind, thoughtful self! She said that she had put in some extra stuff that she knew that you liked but I didn't think that she meant this much!" Charlie responded, making a mental note to say a special thank you to Leah and repay her when they got back.

"Well anyway, it was all delicious! But I don't think I could eat another bite! I'm seriously stuffed!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel", Charlie said rubbing her now full stomach. "Stay there a minute honey, I just need to go and do something."

"Okay, but I can hardly go anywhere can I really?" Joey joked, pointing to the bright blue ocean that surrounded them…

Charlie got up, giggling, and left Joey where she was. Once she was out of Joey's view, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly wrote a text to both Leah and Ruby - 'Thank you for everything you've done! It's going great! Love, Charlie. X.'

When the texts had finished sending, she grabbed two more beers and the iPod and speakers she had borrowed from Ruby. When Charlie had asked to borrow them, Ruby had jokingly replied that she could only borrow them if she let her borrow her entire wardrobe for two months, and Charlie, eager to make the day as perfect as possible for Joey, had agreed without a second thought.

Back on deck, Joey was enjoying being on the open sea, knowing she didn't have to answer to anyone and could just simply enjoy the tranquillity and spend time with the woman she was so desperately in love with…

**Okay guys, sorry it sucked so much! I know it did, so I apologise. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Beers in one hand and iPod and speakers in the other, Charlie made her way back up on deck, nervous of how the next part of the day she had planned would go. As she got back on deck she saw Joey staring out into the ocean, a smile painted beautifully upon her face. Charlie had to take a deep breath and pinch herself just to remind herself that it was really happening; Joey really was here with her. 'Beautiful, talented, gorgeous Joey is here with me,' she repeated to herself. After placing the iPod and speakers down she went back to Joey.

"Beer honey?" Charlie offered, surprising both herself and Joey at her use of 'honey.'

"Mmm yes please babe, I'd love one" Joey answered, taking a bottle from Charlie. "By the way Charlie, I haven't said it yet but today has been amazing…" Joey grinned. "… such a sweet and thoughtful hiring out the Blaxland."

"I'm glad you think so, but the day's not over yet! Not by a long stretch."

"I don't see how the it can get any better to be honest" Joey said smiling, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Do you mind if I put some music on Joey?" Charlie asked, eager for the moment she had been replaying in her head for the last three months to finally happen the way she dreamed it. Over at the iPod, Charlie selected the playlist she had put together the night before, making sure the 'special' songs were a few minutes in, heightening the surprise for Joey. After the music started to play, Charlie sat herself back down next to Joey. They clinked bottles and said cheers to one another.

"I'm really starting to see what you mean Joey, out here it's so peaceful and calm, so beautiful, it's like another world entirely." Charlie smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it! But yeah, it totally is. There are only two places I feel safe and at peace, and out here is one of them." Joey said quietly.

"And where's the other one?" Charlie asked, genuinely curious to know.

"With you." Joey stated simply and truthfully, looking into Charlie's deep piercing blue eyes; eyes deep enough to lose herself in. Charlie smiled and gently moved her hand, so that it was now resting on top of Joey's knee, Joey responded by placing her hand on top of Charlie's. Together they sat in silence, listening to the beautiful music and staring out to sea. Charlie couldn't remember a time when she had felt such love in her heart.

Dash and Will, 'Pick You Up' started playing.

"Charlie! Did you know this one was on here?" Joey asked, jumping to her feet.

"…hmmm.. Well… I might have done." Charlie said, trying to act somewhat innocent but clearly failing.

"And just when I thought you could get any cuter Senior Constable." Jpoey kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Come on then lets dance!" Joey grinned, pulling Charlie up onto her feet. They danced frantically, knowing no one could -see them and they could do as they pleased. They continued to dance, not caring what they looked like. They kept their hands entwined as they danced, needing to remain close to one another. The Dash and Will song soon stopped and was followed by the Blanche Dubois song 'Love Only Hurts.'

"Charl-"

"-Joey" Charlie interrupted, her eyes starting to well up. Taking hold of Joey's hands with her own, she used all the inner strength she had to compose herself and say what she had to. "Joey in the last three months I've replayed this moment so many times in my head, and not once did I run away. That day on this very boat was the first time I realised the extent if my feelings for you; the first time I realised that I loved you, and it scared me, because loving someone, it's not simple or easy. And realising that your heart belongs to someone else means that you don't have control over it anymore. So I ran. I ran from what I was feeling, not from you; I need you to know that Joey. But today is the way it should have happened."

"I understand Charlie, now lets just enjoy the song the way we should of the first time, and replace the memory of that day with the memory of today…"

"Okay" Charlie agreed, amazed at just how kind and loving Joey was. And so they danced, slowly and lovingly.

Suddenly, holding Charlie's hand, and staring into her piercing blue eyes, bright blue windows into her soul, Joey's world snapped back into focus. They moved closer and embraced, their chests pressed close together; hearts within inches of each other. Joeys head, usually brimming with a million thoughts, was now crystal clear. She heard not the sound of the water lapping -against the side of the boat, nor the gentle guitar sounds emanating from the speakers. All she heard was Charlie's heart beating in time with her own, and her grandmothers voice being replayed in her head with the wise words she had whispered to her many years ago.

"Don't be afraid to give your heart to someone Joey, don't run away from love, don't get to my age and have regrets for the life you could have had, should have had, almost had."

Joey had never forgotten those words, and it had never felt more apt. Right now, with Charlie, she knew this was the place she would stay forever if she could; in the arms of the woman she loved.

As the song neared it's end, Charlie moved her head that had been resting on Joey's shoulder and pulled away slightly until she was able to look Joey in the eye. Joey lent forward, closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Charlie's. Charlie was now so close to Joey that Joey could feel her warm breath on her cheeks, and feeling like the most natural thing in the world, they kissed - they kissed for several minutes, not out of passion or lust but out of sheer love.

The sun was slowly starting to set, throwing a blanket of deep orange on red on everything underneath it. Charlie was sitting on the floor of the Blaxland, on top of a mountain of cushions and Joey was sat in between Charlie's legs, resting against her head against Charlie's chest.

"I'm so tempted to jump in the water right now, I love swimming in the sea! It's so refreshing!"

"D'you know I don't think that I have ever been swimming in the sea, well at least not this far out."

"What? If you haven't dived off a boat into the sea then you seriously haven't lived! And that is soooo going to change right now!" Joey grinned, jumping up, pulling both herself and Charlie up to their feet and rushing over to the side of the boat…

AllHopeIsNotLost


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Goodness knows if there's anyone still bothered enough to read this but I've finally written something and thought I should upload it! I'm sorry for those of you that have favourited this and stuff and I haven't uploaded anything for ages, just life... it kind of got really hectic. But in a good way :) So... ramble over. Here's a new chapter! Hopefully they're will be another chapter soon! Let me know if you're still reading this, so I know whether it's worth continuing with this or not!**

"Joey Collins! You wouldn't dare!" Charlie said, desperately trying to make her now high pitched voice sound somewhat authoritative.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Joey grinned, a young mischievous look now in her eye.

Before Charlie could even begin think of a response, Joey had grabbed hold of Charlie's hand and had jumped off the boat into the water, taking Charlie with her. They entered the water with an almighty splash, squealing and giggling like teens. When they both resurfaced, Charlie frowned angrily at Joey. She couldn't keep her act up for long and her false angry frown soon turned into a cheeky smile as soon as Joey smiled at her.

"Good times. If you're smiling, it means you're not thinking of killing me for doing that," Joey said, brushing her sopping wet hair from her face.

"Killing? No. Splashing? Yes." Charlie said, biting her lip and grinning, before splashing water straight into Joey's face. And so, a splashing war started. The girls continued to splash each other for a good ten minutes, before they both wore them selves out giggling and eventually stopped. Joey slowly swam closer to Charlie, and gently put her arms around her waist as Charlie wrapped her legs around Joey.

"Sorry." Joey said quietly, looking away from Charlie.

"What for?" Charlie asked, placing her hand on the side of Joey's face, gently tilting her head so she could look into her dark brown eyes.

"For throwing us both in this freezing cold water!" Joey answered.

"Shush you. Although, I'm not going to lie, you did take me by surprise, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Neither did I to be truthful!" Joey replied, genuinely surprised at her own actions.

Looking at Charlie, who now had wet, messy hair and eye make-up now smudged in dark circles underneath her mesmerising brown eyes, Joey still couldn't believe how beautiful Charlie was, and she still couldn't understand what the hell she ever found attractive in a deck hand life herself. Little did she know, Charlie was thinking much the same. Charlie had questioned herself so much recently as to why she'd never had feelings for another woman before, like she had Joey. Finally, she knew the answer; she had never met anyone who was as beautiful as Joey - someone who was just as beautiful on the outside as they were on the inside.

They stayed in the water, bobbing up and down, entwined together, just looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Arggggh!" Charlie suddenly screamed.

"What? What's the matter beautiful?" Joey replied, now worrying.

"Something touched my foot!" Charlie said. She looked down at her feet. "Argggh, it's a shark!" She screamed when she realised what it was that had touched her foot.

Joey quickly looked down and saw a baby shark no bigger than 30cm swimmer near Charlie's feet.

"Pheww, thank God for that, it's just a little one Charlie, nothing to be afraid of. Just a baby shark," Joey said, relieved.

"Just a baby shark? Have I not told you how petrified of sharks I am?" Charlie replied, now frantically wriggling around trying to get away from the small shark. "Well I am! I'm terrified! Arghh!" Charlie screamed.

"No you haven't! I'm so sorry! If I had known I'd have never have made you jump in! Come here," Joey said, pulling Charlie in and wrapping her arms around her tight. Charlie finally stopped squirming to get away from the shark and calmed down.

"Come on, let's get you back on the boat where there aren't any sharks!" Joey said, than swam back to the edge of the boat, not once letting go of Charlie.

They both climbed back up on to the boat, not letting go of each others hand for a second, despite it making it more difficult to pull themselves up. Once they were both back upon deck, Joey quickly went and get two large towels. She wrapped the first around Charlie, the other around herself, and sat down next to Charlie.

"Come here, beautiful" Joey said, opening her arms. Charlie shifted closer to Joey, and Joey wrapped both her arms around her tight, as Charlie rested her head on Joey's shoulder, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"I'm sorry again about that Charlie. I had no idea. I'm sorry to have scared you." Joey apologised.

"Shush. It's fine, it's just a silly fear I've had since I was little." Charlie said, a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to make you feel scared." Joey said, wishing she had thought before jumping into the water

"It's fine. I feel safer than ever now, here in your arms" Charlie replied, truthfully.

"Hmm" Joey said quietly to herself.

"What was that 'hmm' for beautiful?" Charlie asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it makes a change for me to be the one making you feel safe and not the other way around." Joey said, feeling like she had a use for the first time in years. "This feels nice; being able to make you feel safe."

Charlie lifted her head up off Joey's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on Joey's cheek. She then kissed her lovingly on her lips, whispered the words "thank you" in her ear and rested her head back on Joey's shoulder.

Whilst Joey was below deck drying off and getting changed Charlie had scattered lit tea lights everywhere upon deck. By the time she had finished, there were more than 30 candles flickering slightly with the gentle breeze, just visible in the still bright sunlight. She had re-arranged the cushions making it cosier, and had put some nice slow music on low. When Joey finally came back upon deck she was amazed at what she saw.

"Wow Charlie. What's all this?" Joey asked.

"This is me showing how much I love you." Charlie replied, smiling. "I thought it would be nice if we watched the sunset together, I've heard the sunset at sea is beautiful. So what better way to end a day than watching a beautiful sunset with a beautiful girl?"

"That's really sweet. Thank you Charlie. I don't quite know what to say." Joey said, slightly lost for words. She was truly touched at Charlie's simple but extremely sweet gesture.

"You don't need to say anything, just come and sit here and watch the sunset with me" She said, patting the big soft cushion next to her.

Joey did as she was told, and sat on the big cushion next to Charlie, and together they sat for over an hour, holding hands, watching the sun slowly set. The sky awash with deep oranges and red, before night finally threw a dark black cloth over the sky, allowing the stars to shine like diamonds.

"Do you know, I don't think I've ever felt this peaceful and whole" Charlie stated, looking up at the stars scattered in the night sky.

"It is beautiful out here isn't it?" Joey replied.

"I don't mean the sea, or the scenery, or the sunset, or the peace and quiet. I mean here. Here with you. There's always been a part of me missing, even before I ever knew you, and right now, sitting with you, I finally feel whole. Complete." Charlie said truthfully…


End file.
